But you didn't
by Galaxy Bluebird
Summary: A letter written by Erza to Jellal. One shot
_Dear Jellal_

 _We have been through thick and thin you and I. From the tower of heaven all the way to when we reunited again as adults. You went from holding me in the middle of the night in the tower of heaven and promising me that one day we will be free, to promising me to love me in sickness and in health for the rest of our lives._

 _Remember the day, I borrowed your brand new car... and dented it?_

 _You had just bought a car, a dream you have had since we were children. A dream you had finally decided to do. You had warned me not to drive so fast, since it was a naturally fast car, and I already didn't have much experience driving cars._

 _I thought you'd kill me... But you didn't..._

 _You were more worried about my safety then the car's, when you saw I was fine. You simply began to laugh at my clumsiness and told me to be careful next time, that you didn't want me to get hurt.  
_

 _Remember the day, I vomited strawberry cheese cake all over your brand new carpet?_

 _Earlier in the guild Natsu had decided to challenge me to a strawberry eating contest, you told me not to do it. You had reminded me I had a sensitive stomach and eating too much would make me sick. But I ignored you... I let my pride get the best of me. I won as expected, but unlike Natsu I had a stomach ache for days afterwards. Which resulted in me vomiting all over your brand new white carpet._

 _I thought you'd hate me... But you didn't..._

 _You were more worried about me, I was embarrassed and immediately began to clean the carpet. You smiled at me and helped me clean it, not that it did much, in the end after only having it for a week. You threw it inside the trash and said, "Oh well"._

 _Remember the day, I dragged you to the beach, and it really was raining as you said it would?_

 _We had planned to go to the beach together for weeks, we had never been to the beach together. We had always dreamed about going together and we finally decided to go. A couple of days before we were supposed to go you had told me we should reschedule it since it was supposed to rain that day. Being the stubborn person I am, I was determine to still go to the beach, claiming that it won't rain on such a special day. I was wrong... when we got there it was pouring rain._

 _I thought you'd say, "I told you so"... But you didn't..._

 _You and I just began to laugh, you turned to me and said, "The best trips always have something that goes wrong or els you won't remember them". You were right, like usual, we never forgot that trip it's a memory that still brings a smile to my face._

 _Remember the day, I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous and you really did get jealous?_

 _It was the huge annual Christmas party at Fairytail, I was mad at you over some stupid argument we had. And in an attempt to get you mad, I decided in my drunken mind to get back at you by flirting with some of the guys. You of course noticed right away and reacted accordingly, you pulled me out of the guild during the middle of the Christmas party when one of the guys got a little too close to me._

 _I thought you'd leave me... But you didn't..._

 _You didn't smile or laugh, you pulled me out and began to scold me about respecting myself. I just smiled, clearly obvious you were jealous but instead you decided to act like you were looking out for my well being. I noticed that we were under a mistletoe, thanks to Mira's decorations, and kissed you. We made up pretty fast after that._

 _Remember the day, I forgot to tell you the dance was formal wear, and you ended up wearing jeans?_

 _Mira had decided to plan a huge valentine dance at the guild, I was so excited as were all the other girls. I was so busy worrying about what I was going to wear that I forgot to tell you it was a formal dance. You showed up in a black T-shirt and jeans, still tired from your previous mission. You stuck out like a sore thumb, you excused yourself and went to the bathroom._

 _I thought you'd abandon me... But you didn't..._

 _I sat at a table all alone, everyone dancing with someone. I stood up ready to leave when you came back and asked me to dance. I smiled and took your hand, we danced for hours in each others arms, not caring if we stood out or not. All that mattered was that we had each other._

 _A couple of months after that dance you asked me to marry you, I of course said yes. We got married on a beautiful spring day underneath the cherry blossom trees._

 _There were a lot of things you did, you put up with me in all my glory. You loved me and protected me, and it didn't change when we brought our baby girl into this world. You loved us and protected us, and of course put up with us._

 _There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you, when you returned from your mission._

 _But You didn't..._

 _Still I wait here at the window, 20 years later hoping to see you come into view like I always did when you went on long mission, but you still don't show..._

I put down my pen, feeling my hand begin to hurt. I put the letter down on the table next to me and look out the window. Slowly I begin to close my eyes, and finally after so long I let go.

I open my eyes again and see Jellal standing in front me smiling, "Jellal..." I whisper not believing my eyes. "You didn't leave me..." I say more as a statement then question, "No I didn't" he whispers still smiling. He holds a hand out to me, "Come on, its time to go" he says, I smile and take his hand. I turn back one last time, then turn my gaze back to Jellal, "Yes lets go"

I thought you had left me, all those years ago... But you didn't...

0000000

I hoped you liked it :) I got inspired to write this after I read a similar poem.


End file.
